wake me up
by chocomoon
Summary: when we need to be awaken there's something even better that Wide Awake Potion...


Worst Witch is not mine nor are its characters...

my first songfic...

* * *

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home **

The first time you saw me I know you succeed in seeing me for who I really am, for the real me that I hide from everyone, for fear and probably out of habit.

At that time you were not influenced by all things that are said about me... the Ice Queen... and perhaps it was this that let you see part of my soul, something that many think I have not...

Thinking back to that day when we first met, I can only say that I felt like a open book of spells in front of a knowledge-thirsty witch...

and this scared me...

and yet I was relieved that someone had been able to penetrate in me after all that time... even if only for a moment.

But what did you see?

I myself do not know what lies behind all that ice that is my facade.

**  
(Wake ****me**** up)  
Wake ****me**** up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake ****me**** up inside  
(Save ****me****)  
call my name and save ****me**** from the dark  
(Wake ****me**** up)  
bid my blood ****to**** run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save ****me****)  
save ****me**** from the nothing I've become **

Mistress Broomhead has just gone, but the torments and nightmares that she brought with her are still here, more vivid than ever.

I know you have seen me getting pale and starting trembling.

You, Amelia and Davina, as well as the girls didn't dare to ask me what was wrong, why I was behaving like that, but I can tell you all have asked yourselves what was happening to your strict collegue, of your most feared teacher.

Sweet Nimue, I didn't want you to see me like that... so frail, so vulnerable... I hate showing this side of me... I side I like to pretend that doesn't exist...

if you only knew... But no, you hadn't to see anything more. I cannot let you see how weak I am.

but you, not even knowing my past, you kewn, and know, that something is there, deep inside me, and many times now you have answered that silent cry that not even I, I knew to be shouting.

You understood it was a pray for you to save what's left of my soul, because I can not, I am not able wake up from that cold which is killing me. The cold has been killing me for ages now.

Only you can free me from the nightmare that that woman brings to my life, only you can make me become the witch, the woman ,I was before my spirit was stolen from me by her …

because now I'm nothing, nothing but pain.

**now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave ****me****  
breathe into ****me**** and make ****me**** real  
****bring****me****to****life**

Wake my spirit and my soul, if it still is somewhere crushed in a corner of me. Wake me, even if I don't ask you to help me. because now I know what I miss and only you can give it to me.

I need you. I need your love.

Make me feel alive. I want to live

**(Wake ****me**** up)  
Wake ****me**** up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake ****me**** up inside  
(Save ****me****)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
**

if you can, and if you want, please, wake me up

**  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life **

because only you can see the invisible scars on my soul and only you, a non-witch, have the power to make them fade away.

I am not the strong and indestructible witch that all believe me to be... I am human too

even if I deny that I need the help you offer me and the love from which I flee.

**frozen inside without your touch **

**without your love darling **

**only you are the life among the dead**

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life **

when you came here to the academy, I had been already dying for years, but something changed with you. I could not understand what it was, or rather I did not want, because I, Constance Hardbroom, have no emotions.

or at least is what I like believe.

but you were always there, always present.

And then I understood.

it was enough for me to meet your gaze for a split second ... and I was able to see it ... love ...

and it was for... me

Why?

What have I done to deserve it? I have been nothing but I pain in the neck to you since moment you arrived.

why do you care for me?.

Back then I had not the strength to accept what you were offering. I was too afraid.

but still, you were always there for me. Be it during our quarrels in the teachers' lounge or in the kitchen during one of our sleepless nights, when I couln't sleep because of the past and you because of a future that I make hard to be possible.

and still, I do not understand... why me?

I don't not if I'll be strong enough to let you in my life, to let us be what we both want to be for each other...

you understand how different and yet how so much alike we are.

And I have to thank you, because you awake me from the numb of my soul.

Becuese you, Imogen, You are even better than my wide awake potion ...

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)**


End file.
